


A Win-Win Situation

by TheVoiceofWrath (meet_your_fate)



Series: Prompt Fill Roundup Autumn 2013 [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, POV Stiles, Tattoos, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meet_your_fate/pseuds/TheVoiceofWrath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: <i>tattoos, future, wedding</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Win-Win Situation

Stiles pants against Derek’s lips, grinning and tugging Derek’s cummerbund off. Their tux jackets are already in a heap on the floor and Stiles thinks a few shirt buttons have fallen in this fray.

It’s totally worth it; it’s not like he’ll ever wear this outfit again, after all.

Derek growls lustily and drags his mouth down Stile’s neck, bites at Stiles’s throat and yanks at Stiles’s belt. “I can’t believe you made me wait for a _month_ …”

"Lots of people take a sex-break before their weddings, dude. It’s totally normal."

"It’s stupid. I shouldn’t have to take a _break_ from my fiancé.”

"It’s supposed to make the wedding night more _memorable_ , jerk face, I’m so sorry for your poor, blue balls. Now shut up and take your damn pants off,” Stiles says, chuckling and shoving Derek back a few steps before jumping on the bed. He toes his shoes and socks off and just waits, lounging like one of Jack’s french girls.

Derek is already pushing his boxer-briefs off when he realizes Stiles is almost completely dressed still. “Why are you not naked? I need you to be naked. I needed you naked a _month_ ago.”

"Oh, _shush_. Just come over here and unwrap me like a present. I have a surprise for you,” Stiles says, waggling his brows in that silly way he knows Derek secretly loves.

Eyes rolling, Derk knees onto the bed and starts yanking Stiles’s clothes off.

Stiles grins and bats at Derek’s hands. “Jesus, dude, _gently_. You’ll ruin the magic of this moment!”

Derek snarls and keeps yanking until—

Stiles can tell the moment Derek sees it, the triskelion tattooed in curving black lines over Stiles’s hipbone. It’s totally healed because Stiles got it like three weeks ago, didn’t want it to be gross and peeling on their wedding night. Derek remains silent for a moment and Stiles starts to squirm under the scrutiny. “Dude, what? Say something. Do you hate it? Oh my _god_ , you hate it!”

Derek shakes his head. “No, it’s—it’s good. It’s perfect. The month thing makes more sense now…”

"Yeah. So…?"

"Change of plans," Derek says. "I’m going to spend a little while licking it."

"How much time?" Stiles asks, brow quirked.

"Maybe like half an hour. But I’ll finger you until you come while I do it, so, I think it’s a win-win situation," Derek purrs, swooping in to lick and kiss at the tattoo.

Stiles moans. “Whoa, okay. Good plan. _Best_ plan…”

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on [tumblr](http://thevoiceofwrath.tumblr.com/), let's be bros! ♥


End file.
